Falling Sky
by Oblivion Twilight
Summary: Roxas is your normal angst filled teenager, trying to figure himself out while avoiding being molested by his best friend. Now to add to his troubes, he's being kidnapped by some flying guy. Being a teenager sucks. AkuRoku, Soriku, Zemyx, and more.


**Author's Note: **_**Aw, Twilight here. I've wanted to put this up for a while now. But now, after many days of typing and suffering, here it is. Been worrying over my typing skills, but thanks to a special friend, who messaged me some encouraging words, I'm all good now. So sit back, relax, watch for those evil fuzz balls from Planet Zet, and enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight owns no Kingdom Hearts, except for the games bought from Gamestop. Twilight owns the plot though…SO THERE!**

**Chapter Prologue**

_So weak, he looked so weak. His beautiful blue eyes were now glazed over in pain. And his once tanned skin had become pale as the moon. But the moon was the one who had natural pale skin. He was supposed to, being the moon and all. But the sky…The sky was supposed to be bright and pure._

_And when the moon looked upon the sky, HIS sky, he felt his already cold heart grow icy. Why was it that he, so gentle and kind, was the one to be dying? It wasn't fair, nothing was fair. What did he expect from the cruel world? To be allowed to be happy and at peace with the one he loved most? _

_No…There was no peace for him. He had lost his peace at the news of his lover being ill. There was nothing but frustration and sorrow. Nothing to do but wait, wait for his sky to fall and shatter. _

_And yet…Even with all this misfortune the sky still smiled. He smiled and spoke of recovery. He would appear so pleased knowing of a magical "cure" that would surely save him. And he thought and believed so much that the moon began to believe it as well. _

_What a false hope the moon soon found out. After much pleading he had been told what the "cure" was…Or more importantly who. _

_A child. It was a __**mortal**__ child at that. Some child who knew nothing of their other's suffering. It couldn't be that such a person could save his beloved one from a terrible doom. But he had no choice to believe to hope to pray that this child was the cure. So when he asked his loved when the child was to be brought to the sky the sky just smiled, the sheepish smile he had come to love but suspect in all their years together, and was told that the child wasn't coming. _

_Oh how the moon exploded his aquamarine eyes glowing with such wrath that it even made the sky cringe. But he wouldn't be outdone and with such equal ferocity his beautiful sapphire eyes glowed with certain determination that he in turn made the moon cringe. So powerful was the sky that even the mighty moon bowed to him, respected him, and loved him. _

"_Forgive me for my wrath," the moon said most ashamed. But the sky was a gentle one who loved all, and most certainly his lover. _

"_All is well," he spoke in his most soft voce. "I am the one at fault." He gave his best smile to his moon. _

_In his calm state the moon asked how it was that even though the child was the answer to their problems that he wasn't to be brought. _

"_The child is most precious," the sky began cautiously. "He does not know how important he is and how he affects the world." He looked to see if the moon understood what he was saying so far. Satisfied with what he saw he continued. _

"_He is my savior and also my other but he is still a child and to bring him in such a state would surely make him go mad." The moon saw no problem to that and so began to think of a way to bring the child without the sky knowing that he did not hear the most important piece of information given to him._

"_Roxas is so important he might even be~~~~~~~~~"_

"_Yes. I understand now my love. Thank you for telling me this," The sly moon quickly replied as he finished his plan in his head. "But now you must go lay down." The sky gave his famous pout at the thought of having to stay in bed for another day. _

"_I'm fine. I don't need to rest!" He tried standing up from the chair he had been occupying in order to prove he was "fine" enough. And to his embarrassment was caught in strong pale arms before he collapsed. _

"_Fine are we?" The moon said most amused. The sky pouted even more before relaxing in his lover's arms. _

"_Will you come lay with me?" He didn't even need to ask to know the other's reply. But it did always make him feel better._

"_I would sooner die than not."_

_And as his eyes closed from exhaustion he muttered four small words._

"_I love you Riku."_

**Twilight: **_**Well that was a hassle. I got SO lazy at the end of writing this. But it's good for now. Aw poor little sky with his condition. And poor Riku with his uh…Plotting? And how can a certain Roxas help? Stay tuned and maybe I'll show you.**_


End file.
